


Fire and Flame

by lotorotor



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fire, Keitor Month 2020, M/M, but - Freeform, day 2: half galra, i know im hella late, there's really not much plot? i was going for like. an aesthetic, things got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/lotorotor
Summary: Keith is a flame. Lotor falls in love with that flame.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Fire and Flame

Keith was a flame. It simmered beneath his skin, burned in his eyes, his gaze scorching whatever it landed on. When he moved, sparks were nearly visible in his wake. He was fire, ready to set everything ablaze, a force of destruction. A force of light. Of warmth.

Lotor saw this fire and it blinded him. Keith was so _bright_. And dangerous. He would burn anything he touched and Lotor did not mind. He liked being scorched by Keith. He craved it, like an addict craves their fix. He craved that fire.

It drew him in, it was why he tried to be close to Keith in the first place. And when he found what he and Keith had in common? The thing that perhaps was not the source of the flame, as that was just Keith, but definitely fueled it… what was their shared blood… Lotor was already caught in Keith’s gravity. Knowing that Keith was half Galra, was just like him, only made him fall faster. 

Lotor saw Keith, and he reached out, his clawed hand aching for warmth. For heat. For fire. And Keith? He grabbed Lotor’s hand in return, and suddenly they were locked together. Eyes met, breathing deepened, at the fire burned hotter. Hotter. Suddenly, they were not burning each other, they were feeding each other’s flames. Because Lotor and Keith had something in common, and that was fire. They became an inferno, lighting up the universe, warming every cold spot they touched. Burning those that would dare cross them. Warm in each other, engulfed in each other, never letting each other go. Their individual threads were tangled together, purple and red combined for eternity.

And they had an eternity.

Because they were together, and they were powerful, and nothing could ever douse their combined flame. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's way too short but i might draw a companion piece for this when i have time. I'm going to do as many prompts as I can so yeah some are gonna be a bit short, sorry. That being said, I'm actually pretty happy with this little blurb.


End file.
